Internetico
Atherton Luis Alegre, Jr.( Born January 11, 1987 ), better known by his ring name Internetico, is a fourth-generation Mexican Wrestler, currently signed with the Pro Grappling Association as one half of the tag team Lucharesu.com with longtime friend GANJU. Alegre is part of the Alegre Luchador Dynasty, making him currently the youngest in the family lineage to actively compete. He was well-known initially for his distinctive 'face plate' mask, but as of losing it, has developed face paint to thematically match his partner. This facepaint includes his personal symbol, a modified Universal Power Symbol with an 'i' in the center. Since Lucharesu.com's alliance with the Zen Dungeon, Internetico has regained his mask amidst great controversy. Some changes have been made to it, including coloring moving from navy blue to sequined black, and as of Lucharesu.com defeating the Cavendish Estate for the US Tag Team Championship, moving to a more traditional open-mouth design. Early Life Alegre was born in Santiago de la Monclava, Coahulia, Mexico, in 1987. His father was El Tandy, who was very popular as a wrestler in the Liga de Lucha Libre as a singles and tag competitor, and his second wife Vanessa. Alegre, who has three older brothers, is the youngest member of the Alegre Luchador Dynasty, and as such was required to wear a replica mask of his father until the age of 15. The Grapple of Manhood At the age of 15, Alegre participated in his Grapple of Manhood, the only one of El Tandy's children to do so. More shockingly, he succeeded on the first try, the only member of the Dynasty to achieve that feat. Free from his father's mask, Alegre took the new moniker of Internetico and set about training to become a professional wrestler, just like his father before him. Early Career (2002-2005) Internetico trained under his father, uncle El Diablo Verde, and great-grandfather Cathode El Rey, initially in his uncle's backyard ring, and later at the Instituto de la Pelea Organizada. A gifted student, Internetico began working the ocassional squash match and battle royale for LLL. While not exactly the most popular of the Tecnicos on the roster, his agile, kick-based offense and enthusiasm won him many accolades in the Lucha Libre fan press. However, the events that would transpire in the year of 2005 would in many ways change the course of Internetico's career. The 2005 La Copa Jr. Show Incident In 2005, LLL held it's infrequent La Copa, Jr. show. This show, generally featuring wrestlers of at least a second generation, pitted El Tandy and his brother Disk Flopito against the expatriate team of Los Locos Bouricuas ( Blood Boricua and Boricua 187, themselves the sons of aging veteran Jorge "The Stiletto" Boricua ). Los Locos Boricuas were noted for their particularly violent style of working, and this match was no different: In the 11th minute of the match, while the pair were brawling outside, Blood Boricua lifted El tandy high for a suplex, then uncerimoneously tossed him chest-forward into the guardrail. Meanwhile, 187 viciously and repeatedly soccer kicked Disk Flopito in the ribs. After the referee stoppage and intervening security breakup, Flopito had two cracked ribs, and El Tandy had suffered a compound fracture of his clavicle and a crack in his sternum. Tandy, rather than rehab and return as a shadow of what he once was, opted to retire from Professional Wrestling. Los Locos Boricuas were merely fined a combined sum of 8,000 dollars. Revenge Internetico, unable to think of anything else, request a special tag match for the next days television tapings, hoping to extract some form of revenge on the Boricuas. He and his brother in law Disk Zipito faced Los Locos Boricuas in what was supposed to be a standard tag match, but which quickly devolved into one of the worst brawls in LLL television history. Zipito was spared any major harm, but Internetico lost two teeth and suffered a broken nose at the hands of Blood Boricua. Most shocking, however, was Blood's blatant disregard for the rules and traditions of Lucha Libre: while he had Internetico down after a particularly stiff uppercut, he began to tear at his mask, actually succeeding in unmasking the young competitor before a packed house. This not being Mascara contra Mascara or Mascara contra Caballera, Los Locos Boricuas were swiftly fired from the promotion. Lucharesu.com (2007-2009) Internetico took a measure of time off, mostly to help his family's recuperation and to heal himself. Upon his return to competition in 2007, he was asked to team with a recent transplant from Japan, GANJU. To almost everyone's surprise, what was supposed to be a one-off teaming to get both wrestlers comfortable ended up meshing tremendously. Through many training sessions at the Institute and many more hours of bonding over horror movies, comics, and beer, the two men decided to become a permanent team. Upon the suggestion of a gringo fan, they christened themselves Lucharesu.com and began work in the LLL Tag division. For the next two years, the team competed, becoming serious contenders for the LLL World Tag Team Championships held by Angel Violencia and Rocker Diablo. However, the PGA came calling first. PGA (2009-Present) In wrestling Pro Graps Association *'Finishing Moves' **''Direct Connect'' (Ranhei) **''Gimme Danger'' (with GANJU - simultaneous diving headbutt/senton) **''Son of Gimme Danger/Gimme Danger Mark II'' (with GANJU - simultaneous legdrop and body splash from opposite corners) *'Signature Moves' **''DDoS Attack''(front flip double stomp) **''Bladecatcher '' (front flip dropkick) **Spiked hurracanrana **Rapid-fire kicking combinations Category:U.S. Tag Team Champions